


Little Red Dress

by Le_Confidant (Noire)



Series: FMA Illustration-inspiration Galore [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire/pseuds/Le_Confidant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my! A little red dress can cause a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFaust/gifts).



> The inspiration came from reading JFaust's [Passing Through](894522/chapters/1727071). Really good story BTW. So Jake I hope you like this!
> 
>  


End file.
